Three Questions : One Velvet Tulip
by CutiePieSakura123
Summary: I hope I'm not late. She's still there waiting for me. I couldn't be wrong... RoyAi Fanfic! One shot!


Hi Minna-san! This is just a short story, one shot precisely so please enjoy! Review please! Harsh comments will be use to cook my macaroni and cheese over the burning furnace… ( In a nasal accent) I know torture! RoyAi fanfic!

Disclaimer: CutiePieSakura123 does not own the Fullmetal Alchemist series, only the story plot is completely hers…Enjoy!

* * *

It was late winter or early spring. Snowflakes dance in the air as people and children passed the snow covered park. A raven haired man ran through the crowd. He sliced his way in, thinking that he could not be late.

_I just gotta get there! I know she's there. She must be…I can't be wrong. _He thought as he kept running and stumbled on his way down to the soft white pillow of snow. But even though he fell, he held on the bouquet and stood up.

Until he saw a Daffodil, sitting, revealing her beauty. Somehow when he stared at it, it reminded him of his own Daffodil, her beauty unblemished waiting over the clear waters of the lake. _Daffodils, _he thought. _Just as brave as she is. That's one thing that makes her beautiful…

* * *

_

She stood there waiting, looking at the glass mirror called a lake. Leaning on the windows of the park's pavilion, she sighed.

" Well it looks like he's late or… He's not coming again." Sighing she said" Well better get going or else my cold will worsen." And she carried her things and prepared herself to leave…..

* * *

As Riza got out of the golden pavilion, out of the crowd something caught her eye.

A red heart-shaped balloon flew out in the middle of nowhere. On it said….

_To: My Dear Riza,_

_Happy Valentines Day! I love you!_

_

* * *

_

The amber-eyed blonde stared at the balloon until it became a tiny speck of red in the sky.

And then she heard some screaming.

"What the—" Riza said as she saw the man sprawling on the ground with a poodle biting his leg.

"Come back here sonny boy!" An old woman shouted.

"Give me back my scooter! Mimi did you get him?" the woman yelled.

Roy pointed towards the scooter. It was scratched, bent and mostly destroyed. At least he was still in one piece.

The dog barked which caused it to get off Roy's leg. Then it trotted back into the old woman's arms. Roy got up. And she called out" You better pay for that!" And she left.

* * *

"What did you just do?" Riza asked.

He raised his arm, ignored her question and simply gave her a slip of paper. On it said, _ Riza please ask me these questions…._

"Okeeeeyy…This is getting weird but what the heck, " She thought aloud.

"Alright Roy, if I were a flower, what flower will I be?" Riza asked.

" You're not a flower. You're a poison", Roy chuckled.

She was pissed off a little.

Irritated she asked " If I were a thing what would I be?"

He gazed at the sky and said" You'd be a rose."

She blushed.

"With lots and lots and lots of thorns!" He added.

She deflated asking one last time she began," Roy, don't answer anything stupid. If I were a candle, what color would I have?"

He kept his gaze at the sky and replied" You'd be a nice candle. A purple one."

With that, she started walking away," That's it . I hate you."

"Wait! Don't you want to listen to my reasons first? Or do you want the consolation prize?" Roy called out behind her.

She sighed and turned around. "Just bring it on so that we can get this over with."

With enthusiasm," Okay, Let's begin!"

"Remember your first question? You were a poison right? I said that because you poisoned me. The result is I am in love with you. You're the delicate rose protected by a lot of thorns . The thorns are me and I wouldn't let anyone to hurt you or get in your way. Lastly, I said you are a purple candle. I mean a lighted purple candle, sorry about that."

"G-go on", she stuttered.

"If you go my life would be covered with sorrow and grief. That's why I chose purple. But whenever I see your light, even if it looks like it's going to blend in the dark, I will never miss the chance to catch you when you fall and of course, I'll follow where ever you go." He paused.

"…Sooo…Consolation?" Roy said smiling.

"R-right. J-just lay it o-on me." Riza said as she blushed tomato-red.

And he handed her a bouquet of different flowers. There were lilies, violets daffodils, chrysanthemum, roses, tulips, cherry blossoms and many more.

"Just like the flowers, there are many different people in the world but when you tie them up, their beauty become one in you. "

She stared at him wide-eyed," Did you get this from the flower shop or did you just go randomly picking flowers in the park? I bet you didn't see the sign that says **Don't pick the flowers." **Riza joked.

"Well you could say that." Roy replied chuckling as he walked towards her. And she smacked the bouquet playfully on his head.

" Ha ha Very funny. This is all I get from the great Fuhrer Roy Mustang." Riza complained.

"Hn,You're just not looking hard enough." He smirked.

"What do you mean?"

" Just look for your favorite. I'll be waiting inside the pavilion." With that, he left.

She stared into the middle of the bouquet. "What so special about this one?"

* * *

She asked but something caught her attention. A red velvet tulip stood out from the crowd. It had a golden lock. She opened it out of curiosity and she smiled. In it was a golden ring with a diamond. It sparkled at her and she knew what it meant.

" Roy you idiot. Rings come in boxes not tulips."

* * *

Hope you like the story! I support this couple. Thanks for reading my stories, please review.


End file.
